Super Team Fortress 2
Super Team Fortress 2 is a fan-made mod that implements new classes, more abilities and grenades into Team Fortress 2. It also aims to fix bugs and gameplay issues in the base game. Classes Offense Scout * Flanker class. Excels at hit and run tactics. * Fastest class in the game, has low health. * Can capture points faster than any class. * Weapons ** Scattergun: A sawed-off shotgun that deals immense damage in close-range. ** Pistol: '''Back up service pistol that deals moderate damage. ** '''Baseball Bat: '''Deals decent damage up close. ** '''Concussion Grenades: '''Does not deal damage, but instead deals knockback and disorients enemies hit. * '''Abilities ** Double Jump: '''Self explanatory. ** '''Concussion Jump: '''Extra jump boost from concussion grenades. Does not affect allies. ** '''Jump Pad: '''Utility tool that can be deployed on the battlefield that gives yourself and allies a jump boost. ** '''Bonk! Atomic Punch: '''When consumed, the Scout cannot take any damage. In addition, he gains a speed boost. However, he cannot attack and can still be affected by knockback. Soldier * Versatile all-rounder. * Well rounded in speed and health. * Can rocket jump with his rocket launcher. * '''Weapons ** Rocket Launcher: '''A rocket launcher that deals damage from any range. ** '''Shotgun: '''A powerful shotgun that deals high damage. ** '''Shovel: '''Deals good damage up close. ** '''Frag Grenade: '''A standard-issue fragmentation grenade that deals tons of damage within a radius. * '''Abilities ** Rocket Jump: '''Firing the rocket launcher at the ground can blast the Soldier high in the air. ** '''Quick Switch: '''The Soldier has a quicker weapon switch time than most classes, perfect for tactical maneuvers. ** '''Volley Launcher: '''Temporarily replaces his current weapon with a Volley Launcher that fires four rockets in one shot. ** '''Homing Missile: '''Loads a homing missile that when locked on, will follow the target and deal high damage to it. Pyro * Close range arsonist that specializes in the use of fire weapons. * Slow class, but has moderate health. * The only class to set his opponents on fire. * '''Weapons: ** Flamethrower: '''Self-explanatory weapon that sets his enemies on fire from mid-to-close range. Alternate fire is a compression blast that deflects projectiles and puts out fires. ** '''Flare Gun: '''A back-up firearm that fires flares in an arc that also sets opponents on fire. ** '''Fire Axe: '''High damage melee weapon. ** '''Napalm Grenade: '''A devastating grenade that sets an area on fire upon impact. * '''Abilities ** Asbestos Lining: '''Immunity to fire damage and poison/chemical damage. ** '''Fire Boost: '''When aimed at the ground, the Pyro will be blasted upwards, giving him a quick jump boost. ** '''Sticky Flames: '''Fire can stick to surfaces. ** '''Napalm Canisters: '''Flamethrower temporarily deals extra damage. Chem * Crowd control specialist that deals high damage. * Fragile class with fast movement speed second only to the Scout. * Most weapons can deal damage over time. * '''Weapons: ** Burst Rifle: '''A modified semi-auto rifle that deals damage in three round bursts. Good for mid-range assaults. Has the second best accuracy of any weapon in the mod. ** '''Super Shotgun: '''A double barrel shotgun that deals high damage up close. ** '''Machete: '''High damage melee weapon. ** '''Radiation Emitter: '''A highly potent grenade that emits a radiation field that instantly deals damage upon entering the radius. * '''Abilities ** Chemical Mine: '''Plants a chemical mine that triggers a poisonous gas that spreads in a radius. ** '''Gas Mask: '''Immunity to poison/chemical damage. ** '''White Phosphorous: '''Chemical weapons deal extra damage to buildings and mini-crits damage to defense classes. ** '''TBA Scientist Category:Team Fortress